fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberto
Alberto is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Bananas Hates: Dentist Appointments Occupation: Freezeria Chef Alberto works during the summer at Papa's Freezeria on the beautiful beaches of Calypso Island. Being an avid football fan, he helped organized the island's first amateur Beach Soccer League. On the weekends, Alberto co-captains the Freezeria Swizzlers with his girlfriend, Penny. Although they haven't won many games, they still have a great time together. Appearance Alberto has light brown skin, dark brown hair, a short goatee, and slightly bushy eyebrows. He wears a pale red bandana with light pink spots, yellow shirt with green trim and folded sleeves, and four imprinted green stars with different sizes, red pants, and brown shoes with green laces and gray soles. Clean-Up His clothing and hair are more detailed. Styles Style B He wears a green bandana studded by yellow spots. He wears a pale crimson, red puffy vest over a yellow long-sleeved shirt with green trims, and green pants with yellow side stripes. Halloween Outfit He wears a green and yellow costume of a sea monster consisting of a green shirt, a scaly appearance, yellow markings on the chest and abdomen and scales on the hands, his Style A bandana, green makeup with silhouettes of scales, and in the hair it has green tips with yellow scales. Freezeria Uniform He wears his Papa's Freezeria uniform, which consists of a violet and white striped shirt with red collar, dark red pants, white laced shoes with black laces and soles, and a violet visor over his bandana. Style C (Papa Louie 3) He wears Style A, but a red beanie with white dots on the head rim, a green shirt under a yellow jacket with green stars at the top. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Onion *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Pork *White Rice *Brown Rice *White Rice *Black Beans *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pecan Waffles *Powdered Sugar *3 Bananas *3 Strawberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Chicken Wings (all) *8 Celeries (all) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Chili *Sauerkraut *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria/HD *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Rocket, White Chocolate Star, Candy Rocket *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star, Festive Flag, White Chocolate Star Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Spaghetti *Creamy Alfredo *Grated Mozzarella *6 Sausages *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Summer Luau) *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Pineaple Pancetta *Grated Mozzarella *Lemon Herb *6 Glazed Ham *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Star Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle *Chocolate Star Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Calypso Wings *4 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ham (bottom) *6 Bacons (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Pulled Pork *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **BBQ Sauce Holiday (Summer Luau) *Hawaiian Roll with Marble Colby Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Pulled Pork *Calypso Sauce *Bacon *Tomatoes *Fries: **Curly Fries **BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Rocket **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star **Festive Flag Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Outer Ring and Center) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Crust *Mulberry Medley *Mulberry Medley *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Star Crust *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 White Chocolate Stars (Outer Ring and Center) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Shell with Pork *White Rice *Black Beans *Ancho Chile Sauce *Brown Rice *Onions *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Summer Luau) *Hard Shell with Pork *White Rice *Black Beans *Mango Chili Sauce *Brown Rice *Pineapple Salsa *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice **Snow Peas **Green Onions **Unagi *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Nori with Brown Rice **Snow Peas **Green Onions **Canned Ham *Calypso Sauce *Lemon Herb *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pecan Waffles *Powdered Sugar *3 Bananas *3 Strawberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *2 Pecan Waffles *Blue Star Sprinkles *3 Bananas *3 Strawberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *BBQ Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Broccoli (left) *6 Bacons (top) *6 Hams (bottom) *4 Pineapples (right) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Crispy Crust *BBQ Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Broccoli (left) *6 Gouda Ghosts (top) *6 Hams (bottom) *6 Pineapples (right) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Chili *Sauerkraut *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Summer Luau) *Italian Sausage on a Hawaiian Bun *Calypso Sauce *Sauerkraut *Poke *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Poppin' Coolada **Large Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Peanuts **Strawberry Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Peanuts *Banana *Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Crackle Crumbs **Strawberry Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Star Sprinkles **Chocolate Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Star Sprinkles *Banana *Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Calypso Chicken Wings (All) * 4 Adobo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Celeries (Right) * Lemon Butter Dip * Hummus Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) * 4 Calypso Chicken Wings (All) * 4 Adobo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Luau Musubis (Right) * 2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Starlight Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle *Chocolate Star Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Powsicle Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Three Cheese Bread with Marble Colby Cheese * Well-Done Grill * Pulled Pork * BBQ Sauce * Bacon * Tomatoes * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** BBQ Sauce Holiday (Summer Luau) * Hawaiian Roll with Marble Colby Cheese * Well-Done Grill * Pulled Pork * Calypso Sauce * Bacon * Tomatoes * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** BBQ Sauce ** Calypso Sauce Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 37 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 13 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 17 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 64 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 14 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria/HD/To Go!, Papa's Sushiria, and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Calypso Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD and Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he's unlocked with White Chocolate Star. *In Papa's Pastaria, he's unlocked with Focaccia and Glazed Ham. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he's unlocked with Strawberry Icing. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he's unlocked with Ham. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he's unlocked with Pulled Pork. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Black Beans. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he's unlocked with Broccoli. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He defeated Roy by just one vote in the first round. He then lost to Carlo Romano in the second round of Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Alberto is the first chef not to make his debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! nor in Papa's Pizzeria. *There is a glitch in Papa's Burgeria where if Alberto closes his eyes, gray eye lines appear, unlike the rest of the customers. This error was carried over to Papa's Taco Mia!, but it is only briefly shown in his "enthusiastic" animation. *In Papa's Freezeria/HD he orders a small sundae, unlike in Papa's Freezeria To Go!, where he orders a medium sundae. *He appears to like strawberries as well, according to most of his orders in sweet gamerias. *He is one of 11 customers to receive a statuette. Order Tickets Alberto Burgeria.png|Alberto's Burgeria order Alberto Taco.png|Alberto's Taco Mia! order Alberto Freeze.png|Alberto's Freezeria order Alberto Pancakeria.png|Alberto's Pancakeria order Alberto Burgeria HD.png|Alberto's Burgeria HD order Alberto Wingeria.png|Alberto's Wingeria order Alberto hot.png|Alberto's Hot Doggeria order Alberto BTG.png|Alberto's Burgeria To Go! order Albertocup.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Alberto Cup.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria regular order Alberto or Penny Freezeria HD.png|Alberro's Freezeria HD order Alberto Summer Pasta.png|Alberto's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Alberto pasta.png|Alberto's Pastaria regular order PA FTG.png|Alberto's Freezeria To Go! order Alberto Star.png|Alberto's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Albert c and s.png|Alberto's Donuteria regular order Alberto Wingeria HD.png|Alberto's Wingeria HD order Alberto PTG.png|Alberto's Pizzeria To Go! order Alberto Summer.png|Alberto's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Alberto Cheeseria.png|Alberto's Cheeseria regular order Alberto CTG.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Alberto (Non Holiday).png|Alberto's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Alberto Stars.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Alberto Starr.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria HD regular order Alberto Starlight.png|Alberto's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Alberto Bake.png|Alberto's Bakeria regular order Albertotmhs.png|Alberto Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Alberto Order- TMHD.png|Alberto's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Alberto (Holiday).png|Alberto's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Alberto (Regular).png|Alberto's Sushiria regular order Alberto TMTG (Holiday).png|Alberto's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Taco Mia To Go! Alberto (Regular).png|Alberto's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Alberto (Holiday).png|Alberto's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Alberto (Regular).png|Alberto's Pancakeria HD regular order Alberto Pizzeria HD (Holiday).png|Alberto's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween IMG_1279.JPG|Alberto's Pizzeria HD regular order Alberto Summer Luau Hot Doggeria HD Orden.jpg|Alberto's Hot Doggeria HD order during Summer Luau Alberto Hot Doggeria HD Orden.jpg|Alberto's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Alberto (Holiday).png|Alberto's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Alberto (Regular).png|Alberto's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-12 at 9.51.28 PM.png|Alberto's Scooperia/HD order during Starlight Jubilee Alberto's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Alberto's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Alberto (Holiday).jpg|Alberto's Scooperia To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Scooperia To Go! Alberto (Regular).jpg|Alberto's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakera To Go! Alberto (Holiday).jpg|Alberto's Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Alberto (Regular).jpg|Alberto's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Alberto’s holiday order in wingeria to go.jpeg|Alberto's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau. Alberto’s regular order in Wingeria to go.jpeg|Alberto's Wingeria To Go! regular order Alberto’s DTG! Starlight Jubilee order.JPG|Alberto's Donuteria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee. Alberto’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Alberto's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Alberto Summer Luau Order.png|Alberto's Cheeseria To Go! order during Summer Luau. E0C3B4C2-88EB-4AA4-96B2-74A144B3FA6E.jpeg|Alberto’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order B2D54C00-CB81-456B-AF5A-81DCB1F1A775.jpeg|Alberto's Bakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee 0C767A07-7EC6-4AF0-B0F3-43E388F364C2.jpeg|Alberto's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Alberto and Penny.png Alberto 2nd.png Albertohno.JPG|Alberto in the Freezeria intro Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png Ninjoy'.jpg|Alberto serves a good order to Ninjoy Stickouttoung.png|"Really Alberto you can do better then this and this is not my order" Angberto.png|"Are you kidding me Taylor this is not my order" Alberto Perfect.png|Alberto getting a perfect order in Wingeria Angryalberto.jpg|Alberto does not like raw pancake Oh well Alberto.png|Eat your veggies, kids! But only veggies. Perfect day.PNG thumb.png Angry alberto.jpg|Alberto is not pleased Alberto Perfect!.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria! This is very hard to do. Alberto gets Burgerzilla.jpg|Alberto will not be happy for a Burgerzilla noiubn.png|Alberto without eyes... Creepy! Alberto 2.jpg Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png|Penny and Alberto waiting for a burger Freezeria hd.png Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto has some below average chicken wings FreezeriaHDRita.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Perfect pancakes for Alberto! Poor Alberto.png|Sad Alberto Alberto in Papa's Pastaria.png|Alberto is unlocked in Pastaria Perfect Cupcakes for Alberto.png|Perfected cupcakes for Alberto! Perfect Pasta for Alberto.png|Perfect Pasta for Alberto during gondola 500! Perfect Pasta for Alberto 2.png|More perfect pasta, but it's Neptune's Feast Perfect Pasta for Alberto 3.png|This time he's in the dining area, and it's New Year! pizap.com13974826514531.jpg|Alberto's girlfriend, Penny giving a gift to Papa Louie Angry Alberto.jpg showdown.jpg|Alberto and Taylor have got the moves! Alberto.PNG Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering donuts 1530573 672971992765601 1748922607 n.jpg|alberto's donuts in papa's Donuteria bandicam 2014-06-18 14-07-59-812.jpg|Play Hard! Perfectalberto.png|Perfect donuts for Alberto! Papa's Burgeria Alberto's Order.PNG|Alberto ordering a burger freezeria 4.png|"Penny! You made a mistake again!" alberto perfect 4.png|Perfect in Donuteria on New Years! The shortest one of the three.png|Alberto's height, Greg and Rudy are for scale. Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.38.19.png|Alberto and Willow are not happy Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png|Alberto about to play Pop Dart BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa, Cori, and Timm G + S.jpg|Alberto and Gremmie are happy! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png|Alberto waiting behind Clover Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|It seems since the last picture, Clover is winning the game. Alberto doesn't want her to it seems. R10.jpg 2ND Alberto Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Alberto. He's getting spoiled! Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg|Alberto hosting a dance party frame7.jpg (Donuteria) Alberto before star customer.png|Alberto as a non-star customer. 559816 161341794071231 290935599 n.jpg|Alberto is reading a work guide. 1186110 159892250882852 362914703 n.jpg Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Alberto serving Clair a perfect sundae in Freezeria captured.jpg|Alberto and Penny have been forced to make the dangerous SundaeSaurus creatures. Who will save them? Alberto Taco Mia Perfect.png|Alberto's perfect taco in Papa's Taco Mia! Poor Alberto 2.png|Alberto is not pleased with his donuts. Bandicam 2015-04-06 10-30-51-761.jpg|Alberto is good with his donuts Alberto Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Alberto is enjoying his perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! Capture2.PNG|Alberto got perfect donuts! His thumbs up! photo 1.PNG Cus.JPG AlbertoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Alberto goes to bronze with a perfect sandwich at the dining room! Alberto Goes Golden.png|Awesome! Angberto in Pancakeria.gif Alberto Perfect Score (Rocky Road) (Bakeria).png|Alberto loves his perfect Rocky Road pie! HD Alberto.png Alberto and Penny in Papa's Bakeria.png|Having a date during Halloween in Papa's Bakeria? 1472304908445.jpg|Alberto goes to Silver in Taco Mia HD 1472304812595.jpg|Chefs of Papa's Freezeria in Taco Mia HD alberto hoodless.png Perfect wings-Alberto.png|Perfect wings for Alberto Triggered.PNG Angry Alberto (Cleaned).PNG I wonder who made Alberto mad.GIF Utah Is Dancing.GIF|Alberto and Utah waiting in line IMG 0963.PNG|Captain Cori is Angry at Alberto. IMG 3093.png Alberto Halloween.png|Alberto's Halloween Outfit from Pizzeria HD IMG 0183.JPG|Alberto dining with Trishna Halloween2017.jpg Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG_5095.JPG|Alberto dines with Rudy at Sushiria IMG_5117.JPG|Alberto receiving his Style B outfit in Bakeria. For Alberto Fans.png Alberto Freezeria.png|Updated version of Alberto's Freezeria Outfit IMG_5232.JPG|Papa's Scooperia: After Tutorial 6BDA0791-6D06-425F-9DD3-55F2AABFC644.png|Alberto dining out with Penny Screenshot 2018-07-31-20-44-00.png Alberto Scoteria Perfect.jpg IMG 0056.PNG Bandicam_2018-08-24_10-10-04-706.png Screenshot_2018-08-28-20-47-00.png Screenshot 2018-09-01 at 4.48.20 PM.png|Alberto and Penny chewing gum at the Scooperia IMG_0500.PNG IMG 0525.PNG IMG_0594.PNG IMG_0853.PNG IMG_0871.PNG IMG_0844 pizzeria.PNG Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.06.43 PM.png Alberto Nervous.png Alberto Not Pleased.png Angry Alberto.png IMG_2392.PNG Pizzeria HD Day 144.PNG|Pizzeria HD Alberto Finger Point.png|Alberto is not pleased in Scooperia. 22201974635.png|Alberto with Flipdeck IMG_2997.PNG|Serve an Albino Brood Special to Alberto. Alberto and Steven.jpg IMG 3134.PNG IMG_2216.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_013215.jpg albertoprof.jpg B5642548-6AA4-4607-B944-64FAECE7D4C4.png εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_15-19-45.jpg εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_15-19-41.jpg Allan and Alberto.png 4BBAA030-DBF4-42E3-9619-F9D2D04B7475.png|Freezeria workers waiting 70905C8D-AA81-4E3D-9A3D-26C2CFCABB9D.jpeg The Freezeria Workers.png|Alberto and Penny alberto_blog_sm.jpg Sue and Alberto.png Alberto and Rhonda.png Alberto and Zoe.png 1E0E62D3-9475-4FC7-84CE-36611DD76CCD.jpeg 2501E14E-667B-4DBA-86E9-61BF1BE1D5EA.png A32353EB-8693-48A3-93CC-206B7DEB0F7F.jpeg Valentines 2020 sm.jpg|Alberto in the Valentine's Day 2020 holiday picture Fan Art danganronpa sprite edit alberto by friskyscout-d9uq7sj.png|By FriskyScout Merry Flipmas By IzzyFredpony.jpg|By IzzyFredpony Alberto By 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Episode Alberto.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight IMG_2303.JPG|Koilee, Alberto, and Penny IMG_2321.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Alberto.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Screen Shot 2018-12-24 at 12.28.44 am.png Crimas penny png.png|By Zoomer3539 Greetings from calypso island.jpg|By nonecansee Alberto_Rudy_Chuck_Brody_by_luthien_black.jpg|By luthien black flipanim.com-VWzyQnTB.gif|Cheering Alberto by Manniie|link=http://flipanim.com/anim=VWzyQnTB Wedding2.png|By Manniie anglerto by manniie-dbjrmjh.png|By Manniie Alberto by Nuusae.jpeg|By Nuusae Papas_Pizzeria_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Penerto by Alyssa G.jpg|By Alyssa G penny_and_alberto___with_a_crossover__by_mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous bedtime_by_mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous get_a_pocky_by_mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous PLP-Alberto+Penny Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. prudence___alberto__papa_s_freezeria__by_rometrache_ddo7081.png|prudence & alberto|link=https://www.deviantart.com/rometrache/art/Prudence-Alberto-Papa-s-Freezeria-826697953 no:Alberto es:Alberto pl:Alberto zh:Alberto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Workers Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:A Characters